Rani Gordon
Barbara "Rani" Gordon is known for being the daughter of Gotham Commissioner James Gordon, and also moonlights as crime-fighting hero Batgirl. She features as a main character in Titanium. She is 17-18 years old, born on 17th August 1992. She is 5'6 and weighs 58kg Background When Rani was nine years old, she, her mother and younger brother Jack were kidnapped by Harvey Dent to get at her father, James Gordon. Although she wasn't harmed during the abduction, Rani was distressed by the event and as she grew older, she vowed she would never be as helpless as she was then. In her mid to late teens, Rani started attending Bruce Wayne social events (although he himself wasn't there), which is where she met Tim Drake, Bruce Wayne's ward at the time and two years her senior. The two started dating when Rani was sixteen. Tim involved Rani in a lot of things that were new to her such as sex, drugs and alcohol. Her parents believed that Tim was a bad influence on her. She was annoyed at their disapproval and the constant arguing, and moved out to live with Tim, who by now had acquired his own apartment. Due to her natural intellect, Rani graduated from high school a year early and started attending college aged seventeen. However her parents were disappointed when she chose to pursue a degree of Fine Art rather than Law. The rift grew to the point where Rani would only visit her family once a fortnight for dinner, and even that was a strained affair. She quickly discovered that Tim was Robin, although he wouldn't reveal Batman's identity. Rani began to train herself in gymnastics and had at first Selina Kyle teach her how to fight, before Tim begrudgingly agreed to. She designed and made her own Batgirl costume, and during the Bane incident, became a prominent figure in Gotham along with Batman and Robin. However, Bane quickly established that she was Commissioner Gordon's daughter and for that reason, she was imprisoned and tortured, a serious turning point as it drove her ambition to be Batgirl. Appearance Rani has golden blonde curly hair, which has a bit of a red tint in some lights, which comes down past her shoulders. Her eyes are a sort of hazel-green. She is slender with some curves and has a fair complexion. Rani is considered pretty, but not in a stunning way, more in a cute way. Personality Rani is pretty blunt. She's the sort of person who's honest in a tell-it-like-it-is fashion. She doesn't like lies and has a strong sense of wrong and right, stemming from the fact that she fights for justice. She isn't one to keep things to herself and can be rather sarcastic when the need - or rather, want - arises. Rani is very loyal to those she cares about, perhaps blindly so, but when she is betrayed, she can be very callous to those who have hurt her. Ambitions Rani doesn't crave power, fame or glory. The only thing she really wants is to be accepted for who she is, to be loved. She feels that she doesn't get this from her family and isn't sure who she can trust or depend on. Rani likes to feel special, not for what she can do, but for the person she is. Strengths Rani is a talented fighter in hand-to-hand combat. She uses her agility and speed to her advantage and is also decent at firing a gun. More than that, she is very intelligent and uses this to aid her plans. Rani is a brilliant strategist and is also very good at deciphering what people are like even though she may not have met them before. Doing a major in Fine Art, she is a talented artist and designer. Weaknesses Despite being mistrustful at first, once Rani gets close to someone she is pretty much blindly devoted to them to the extent where she can't see their flaws. Rani isn't very strong, which means she can easily be physically overpowered by male counterparts. When she gets angry, she doesn't have much of a head for logic and can run into a situation totally unprepared. Relationships 'Family' 'James Gordon' Rani doesn't exactly have a great relationship with her dad. She views him as overprotective to the extent where he is trying to smother her and wishes he would just let her live her life. She feels that her father babies her, even though James loves his daughter and just wants to see her safe. He feels that he cannot reach out to her and that she is growing rebellious and further away from their family. 'Friends' 'John Blake' Rani has known John since her high school years and the two are fairly close, which leads Tim to suspect romantic feelings between them. Although they kiss once, both acknowledge that the relationship is more like that of a protective older brother towards his sister. John will often help Rani and during Bane's reign over Gotham, he would protect her from his forces as best he could. 'Love Interests' 'Tim Drake/Robin' Tim is Rani's first love, who she started dating at the age of sixteen. The two have a deep connection and Rani feels that Tim makes her feel special and wanted. They seem to have no secrets from each other and an easy relationship. They are very close and she trusts him above all others, putting her absolute faith in him. At the same time, Bane informs Rani that her love for Tim will ultimately be his destruction.